


All Dressed Up

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Fulfilling a prompt for betheflame. Tony discovers his uniform kink at the SI New Years Eve party. In this case, rediscovers. Basically plotless smut.I hope you enjoy, Pep!!!Beta'd by the wonderful Shi-Toyu. Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1 - betheflame
> 
> 2 - snuggling/bickering while watching holiday movies, cooking for the family, stranded in a snowstorm
> 
> 3 -  
> (1) Tony has to head to a big fundraiser, but has just had a run of terrible press and Pepper insists on getting her cousin to go with him and pose as a date. Steve hates Pepper's boss, but agrees to go as her Christmas gift. Sparks fly.  
> (2) Steve has no idea what to do with his first Christmas in the 21st Century and Tony is the only one who notices and makes appropriate arrangements to make Steve feel 'at home'.  
> (3) NSFW: Tony has a bit of a uniform kink, which he inconveniently discovers in the middle of the SI New Year's Eve party. 
> 
> 4 - SFW DNWs: MCD, cheating, unhappy ending. NSFW DNWs: humiliation, bathroom kinks, use of the word 'pussy', torture
> 
> 5 - Non-Ao3y things: Telling me I'm pretty, any artworks inspired by my fics, rec lists that fit any of my asks, etc. If you wanted to read any of my [Stony fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=7265&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=betheflame) and drop comments that would be so fab.

Tony had spent his life around military men and women in full dress uniform. While there was a time in his teens that this had been a problem, and he was very grateful Rhodey had forgiven him, he thought that time was behind him. Yes, uniforms could very much flatter someone, but they were no more enticing than a well-fitting tux, or so he thought. Apparently tonight he was learning differently.

He and Steve had only been dating a few months, and with this, that, and the other thing, he'd never seen Steve in his old Army uniform. There was one gala where Steve had looked delectable in his tux - and was just as tasty after Tony had peeled him out of it - but never the uniform. That changed at the annual SI New Year's Party. Tony had been finishing up some last minute work, so, instead of arriving with Steve, he had tossed on his suit and headed straight to the party from work. When he got there, he was immediately accosted by various politicians, businesspeople and wannabes. With all of that, it was two hours into the party before he finally spotted Steve, and when he did, it was a good thing he could talk on autopilot because his brain absolutely _stopped_.

Steve had worn his Army uniform for the event, and he looked even better than he had in the tux. Every bit of Tony's teenage-hormone-filled desires and fantasies came to the fore, centered on Steve's uniform. Not only was it fitted, showing off his trim waist, but the military precision of it had Tony wanting to call Steve “Sir” and maybe take a few orders. The gleaming medals only added to the entire ensemble. Just one look had Tony half-hard in his suit pants, and it took him thinking some very unsexy thoughts to even be close to ready to move.

Tony gulped. Just as he thought he had himself under control, there was Pepper, wearing her _I'm not going to take any shit from you_ face. As soon as she got close, she whispered in his ear, “I saw your face. You are going to mingle for _at least_ another hour before you can duck out.” All Tony could do was nod. He might be very horny, but there was no way he was going to argue with Pepper when she was in a mood like this.

One hour later, he was finally heading home from the party with Steve. At that point he finally gave up on trying to keep from having an erection. Looking over at Steve in his uniform, next to him, had Tony instantly hard as nails. 

“You're gorgeous, you know?” Tony's words fell from his mouth almost without a thought.

“Thanks, Tony. You're not half bad yourself.” That teasing lilt to Steve's voice that Tony had fallen in love with as soon as he had heard it made Tony's heart swell almost as much as his cock. Then Steve took a second look, and seemed to realize Tony's problem. The grin on Steve's face had too much joy in it to be called evil, but it was definitely more than a little mischievous.Tony had never quite seen the look in Steve’s eyes before. It was like his battle command eyes, but with a joy that battle never brought. That, plus his posture, made Tony wonder why this side of things hadn’t been something the two of them had explored together before.

“You're going to wait until we're home, then you will go in and kneel on the floor in front of the bed.” The sentence had a snap of command in it that had Tony's cock leaking precome.

“Yes, sir.” 

Tony’s reply had a salutary effect on Steve. Tony could see him stiffen, but it was clearly good because Tony could also see Steve half-hard in his pants. The rest of the ride home was in silence, uncomfortable with arousal and sexual tension.

As soon as Happy pulled the limo into the garage, Tony hastened to follow Steve's orders. He never followed Captain America's orders, but apparently Captain Steve Rogers was another thing altogether. He could tell Steve was giving him time to follow the orders, letting Tony have the elevator all to himself on the way to the penthouse.

Tony spent the time in the elevator trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't go off like a rocket the minute Steve touched him. And it kind of worked. He was still hard as a rock and very eager, but he didn't feel like the least bit of attention would have him coming hard and fast. When he reached the penthouse, he grabbed a pillow and got on his knees. Apparently Steve had taken the other elevator up as high as he could to skip the wait time of the penthouse elevator having to go all the way back down, because barely thirty seconds later, he marched into the room. Tony grew hot as Steve looked him up and down, a flush rising on his face.

“Well, good. I see you can obey orders sometimes. I'm glad to see you here ready for me. Now, you're going to give me the best blowjob you can. And then we'll see what I'll do for you.” Steve's voice held the same commanding tone he got on Avenger's missions, but instead of wanting to buck every order given, Tony wanted to obey them. This was new, but he was not unhappy with the idea, as long as he could still argue with Steve on the field.

“Yes, sir.” When Tony said _sir_ he could see the blush rise on Steve's cheeks and Steve's spine straighten. Clearly this was something to add to their repertoire, if it did this much for both of them.

“Now, suck my cock, soldier.” 

Steve suited actions to words by just unzipping his fly and pulling himself out. Tony groaned at the low heat that ignited in his belly at being called _soldier_. It wasn't something he expected to enjoy, but he was definitely getting off on it. Tony leaned forward eagerly and sucked a bit on the end of Steve's cock, just giving a teaser. He used his hands on Steve's thighs to steady himself and a jolt of pleasure shot through him at the feel of the fabric on his hands.

“Mmm, just like that. You're being a good soldier. Go on, suck me dry.” 

With Steve's mouth getting progressively dirtier, Tony lost himself in the sensation of sucking cock, including the feel of the fly of Steve's pants on his face when he swallowed Steve down. His tongue was circling Steve's cock as he sucked, cheeks hollowing with suction. One hand came up to massage Steve's balls, still trapped in his pants. Tony had never gotten so much sheer pleasure from sucking someone off before. Apparently the uniform _really_ did it for him. He ran the hand he was using to steady himself up and down Steve’s leg, reveling in the sensation. That fabric feeling had Tony suck especially hard, tipping both of them over into coming. Tony swallowed down all of Steve's come, panting a bit.

“Thank you, Tony, that was amazing. I'll take care of you, don't worry.” Steve's words sunk into Tony's orgasm-muddled brain.

“No need, Steve. I came, too. Damn, it's been a long time since I came from giving a damn good blow job.”

Steve laughed and grinned. “Clearly we'll have to explore this kink more later. But for now, let's clean up and head to bed. Your dry cleaner will hate us enough as is if you really did come in the pants of your tux.”

Tony groaned at the thought, though he wasn't really upset given how much fun he just had. Definitely something he would be exploring in the future. And possibly also making it time to invent dry cleaning he could do at home with no effort. Possibly.


End file.
